


Loosening the Grip

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/NB Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [11]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Gabriel (2007), Norse Religion & Lore, Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Cinnamon rolls, Codependency, Gen, Gender Identity, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Dean Winchester, Identity, Names, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dean, Queer Shadow Moon, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sam Has Powers, See Other Series Tags, Trans Character, taking back control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Tinker Bell and friends discuss next steps.





	Loosening the Grip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirensnares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensnares/gifts).



> Just a general note that seeing Gabriel (2007) is a worthwhile endeavor. :) They are part of this crossover for a reason.

You sleep beside Shadow and sleep and sleep. He pulls you in close to him and waits. Crossing the country, you have lots of time. When you wake, he’s there.

“Tinkerbell,” he says once in a wakeful period, “I know you want to do--be--more than just be _his_. Have you thought about other names?”

“All the time,” you say, fighting back tears. “But I don’t know, I can’t, I mean, Tinker Bell is--is--it’s enough sometimes.”

“I just think maybe there’s something better. I would never pretend I could tell you what it is. Just, I hope you think about it, my friend. You’re so much more.”

“Do you think it would stop the dreams?”

In the front of the van, Jade looks over at Gabriel. “Hey, Gabe. You wanna talk to them in the back?”

Gabriel looks back at them. “Would you feel you require my assistance?”

You exchange a look with Shadow.

“Am I...supposed to...keep them? Does it help you all? If I know where Sam--Sam Winchester is?”

Gabriel considers this. “I have my own ways. There is not a reason for you to continue to suffer--under your brother’s gaze.”

Shadow smiles a little sadly. “Remember, you’re nobody’s martyr. Not anymore.”

You blow out a breath. “Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Gabriel.”

“The God whom I know would wish for you to throw off your chains, Tinker Bell Winchester.”

“Yeah, um, is Winchester okay, just for now?”

“Indeed. As you wish, so it is written.”

You chuckle. “Sometimes.”

“I bet we can do better than that,” Shadow says, “But later.”

“It’ll take some time...to figure that one out. Right now I just want to be able to stay awake. I’m tired of living in Peter Pan Land.”

“Neverland.”

“What?”

“Nevermind.”

“No, trust me, when you’re in charge of all his shit, it is definitely Peter Pan Land.”

“All day every day,” Shadow grimaces. “Sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

The van is on the side of the road and people shift around inside of it. Gabriel is visibly considering asking you to come outside but then thinks better of it and all but climbs into the trunk of the car and gets his arms firmly around you.

“Breathe,” he says, and in the next moment the cab of the SUV is filling with blinding light.


End file.
